


life is like a video game, and we're just trying hard to beat this stage

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Uni AU, also the N card girls are sprinkled through out this as well, everyone makes an appearance at least once, who needs background characters when the game has 54 of those already lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: Classes are stressful, girls are confusing, and crushes are the actual worst, but at least Yō, Kanan, and Yoshiko have game night, and video games will never let them down





	1. Get'cha Head in the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk the title and summary are subject to change bc I was really indecisive about them and I'm terrible at coming up with them, and I might think of something better later

“It’s been like a month already and you still don’t have a roommate?” Yō asks as she makes her character duck behind a wall before chucking a grenade.

“Hmph it’s probably for the best, only the most worthy of little demons can handle the great and powerful Yohane.” Yoshiko states with a furrowed brow as she quickly aims her sniper rifle and takes down an enemy that was heading in Yō’s direction.

Kanan rolls her eyes behind her magazine but a small smile was still planted on her lips, “I bet you just haven’t told housing that your roommate hasn’t shown up.”

“Details, details, besides you two are here like all the time so that’s if anything I have two roommates.” Yoshiko glances at the bowl of m&m’s before bringing her attention back to the game.

Kanan reaches over to the bowl and picks up a handful of the chocolates and pops one in her mouth.  Nudging Yoshiko with her foot she says, “Open up” and the younger girl complies.  Kanan dumps most of the candy into her awaiting mouth and keeps the rest for herself.

Yoshiko hums happily as the sweets melt in her mouth, before she swallows she turns her head slightly so she could still see the tv and gives Kanan a chocolaty smile.

“Gross, why do you always do that?” The blue haired girl complains as she pushes the freshman with her foot.  Caught off guard by the sudden shove Yoshiko miss clicks and brings out her knife instead shooting the enemy in front of her.

“No, my kill streak” Yoshiko whines as she hands the controller over to Kanan as the death timer starts counting down.

“Don’t worry Yoshiko we both know that you’ll get the controller back in thirty seconds tops.”

Kanan glares at the brunette who was smiling cheekily at the screen.

“Shut-up I’m not that bad”

Yō chuckles as launches a SUAV.

“You say that and yet nine out of ten times you end up dying because you blow yourself up with a grenade.”

“That’s not my fault; you guys have the sensitivity set too low it throws my aim off.” Kanan mumbles while switching her load out.

“Crap they’re bringing in tanks, we need an engineer” Yō curses as she barley makes it into a building as an artillery shell flies past her.

Nodding in understanding Kanan switches her class and picks up a RPG and some M2 SLAMS.

“Oh yeah I’ve been meaning to ask you Yoshiko-”

Said girl groans and throws a pillow at the back of Yō’s head, “How many times do I have to tell you mortals that it’s Yohane!”

“Right, right, sorry Yohane-sama” Yō amends with a smirk, “Anyways like I was saying, I’ve been meaning to ask, have you talked to that girl in your art class yet?”

Yoshiko flushes a little, “What, why would I?”

“Well you like her don’t you?”

“Who told you?” Yoshiko shrikes before she clears her throat and tries to play it cool, “I mean, I don’t like her, not to say I hate her or anything, I just… admire her talent is all.  Although I will admit that I’ve thought about trying to recruit her to my band of little demons to ya know expand our numbers.”

“When did we agree to be your little demons?” Kanan asks as she tosses some SLAMS onto the side of a truck.

“Well it’s only natural since we’ve been hanging out so much that a proximity based contract was to form between us.”

“Right” Kanan says dryly but unwilling to burst the poor girls bubble.  A deep frown tugs on her lips as her grenade misses the open window and bounces back to where her character was effectively killing them. Turning her head toward a now snickering Yō Kanan points a warning finger at her.

“Not a word”

Yō quickly throws her hand up in surrender but she continues to laugh quietly.

Kanan tosses the controller to Yoshiko who catches it easily and quickly switches back to her normal recon class.

“But Yō is right, you should ask her to hang out then maybe you’ll stop talking about her so much and secretly drawing her in your sketch book because it’s edging on the side of weird now.”

“It was only once or twice” Yoshiko argues.

Pursing her lips Kanan reaches under the bed she was sitting on and retrieves and tall book that was all black with a named spelled out in edgy font with white-out.  Flipping through the pages Kanan starts a mental count off until she reaches the last page.

“Okay out of the one month since you’ve started class you’ve drawn this girl eighteen times, not counting the doodles you no doubt have in your notebooks.” Kanan says with a deadpan look.

Yoshiko’s cheeks fill with heat but she tries to ignore it as she kamikazes off a roof to take out a hidden sniper below her with a knife.  Flippantly passing the controller over Yoshiko snatches her sketch book away and heads to her mini-fridge and pulls out a Code Red.

“Pass me a water please.” Yō throws over her shoulder, bobbing her head to a silent tune Yoshiko reaches back into the fridge and takes out a Fiji water and upon some consideration she takes out a Propel too.

“Yō you’re almost out of your water… Actually when are you two going to stop leaving things in my fridge and get your own?” Yoshiko asks mildly annoyed as she hands Yō and Kanan the Fiji water and Propel respectively.

“Aw come on Yohane-sama weren’t you just saying we were basically roomies?  So what’s your is ours right?” Yō chirps as the victory screen appears and she cracks open her bottle.

“And don’t change the subject.” Kanan says candidly looking at Yoshiko with distaste as she chugs her red drink. “How can you drink that stuff?”

“It’s game night, Mountain Dew is a must.” Yoshiko shrugs

“Ok but everything besides the original flavor is gross.”

“Of course a lowly pleb like you couldn’t understand the wonders of Code Red.  Not only is it tasty but the coloring reminds me of the hottest flames in the deepest depths of hell.”

“Hmm, I kinda like Livewire; it has a nice citrus kick to it. And wouldn’t Voltage technically look more like the hottest flames because blue flames are hotter than red ones.” Yō says thoughtfully.

“Semantics” Yoshiko waves dismissively.

Kanan shakes her head in equal parts exasperation and to shake off their current conversation.

“We’re getting off topic again.  Let’s get back to talking about your fixation on this girl.”

Yō gets up and stretches sighing in satisfaction at the slight popping of bones in her back, “Yeah what was her name again? Something flowery right?” Yō wanders over to the abandoned black and purple book bag in the corner, smiling at the winged bag Yō opens it up and starts her search.

“Yeah I think so.  But the point is Yoshiko-”

“Yohane!” she protests before going to take another sip of her soda.

“You need some game”

 Yoshiko chokes on her soda effectively spilling it on herself, “W-what?” Yoshiko rasps out still trying to get some air back in her lungs.

“Did I use that word right Yō?”

“Aye-Aye”

Nodding to herself Kanan continues on, “Now the first step is to actually talk to her, even if you have to tap into some of that Yohane confidence.  Actually that might work, you art kids are kinda weird.”

“Hey!” Yoshiko says indignantly finally gaining some composure back.

Kanan ruffles her hair, “On you its cute so don’t sweat it.”

Yoshiko continues to pout, “Don’t call me cute, I am the fallen angel Yohane, I’m the thing in the shadows that makes mortals like you quake in your boots, you should fear me!  Besides who are you to give me advice?”

Kanan clucks her tongue and throws her arm lazily over the red faced Yoshiko’s shoulder, “Aw there’s no need to be embarrassed.  People like cute.”

Yoshiko just pouts harder which honestly just makes her look like a sad kitten, “I’m too evil to be cute,” she grumbles, “a beautiful seductress maybe, but definitely not cute.”

“Whatever you say.  Anyways you have the two best wingmen right here. Yō over there is a natural with the ladies.  I’m actually not sure how she does it but girls love her.  Back in high school she even had a fan club; they showed up to all her meets, both the home and away ones.  It was… interesting.” Kanan teases

Yō scoffs, “You mean embarrassing.  I’m glad they came to show their support but they made banners and painted their faces and even made t-shirts! At least Kanan only attracted one or two girls at a time.  That whole chill vibe really works, plus it doesn’t hurt that she’s got that whole gun show going on and basically lives in tank tops.”

“But the point is that you should trust us, we won’t steer you wrong.”

“Aha! I found it! Her name is… Lily? Is she a foreigner?” Yō wonders aloud, “But anyways, Yohane-sama I would have never thought you were a secret bottom~” she taunts.

Two sets of eyes lock onto the brunette, one curious the other contemplating committing seppuku.

Yō turns the notebook around and reveals a doodle of the mysterious classmate donning a blue shirt, black vest and a tie with a sultry wink on her face accompanied by the some words.

“ _With Lily’s kiss, I’ll turn you into my eternal servant~_ Hmm I thought the great Yohane was supposed to be the one getting servants, not becoming one.”

Yoshiko storms over to Yō and snatches her notebook away too embarrassed to say anything, Yō holds her stomach as she starts to laugh, and Kanan places a hand on her forehead as she sighs.

“I guess that makes nineteen.”

 

* * *

 

Game night quickly fell apart after that fiasco.

Kanan had to drag a still laughing Yō out of the room in fear that Yoshiko’s face might actually explode.  As they left Kanan had stopped in the doorway and gave Yoshiko a comforting smile.

“Just talk to her it’ll all work out.”

“Yeah then maybe you can ask her to model for you.” Yō adds with wiggling eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes Kanan plucks Yō on the forehead and waves to a still mortified Yoshiko before closing the door.

Outside Yō rubbed her forehead with a frown.

“That hurt Kanan; it might even leave a mark.”

“Don’t worry you’ll live, plus you deserved it.”

Yō stuffs her hands into her jacket and looks up at the sky.

“It’s all good. You see the secret is that if you tease Yoshiko she gets all indignant and tries to prove you wrong.”

Kanan hums and turns her gaze up to the stars as well.

“You can sort of make out Leo from here” Kanan observes

“I’ve been really interested in that constellation lately, I’m not sure why though. But you see the really bright star right below the head?”

“Yeah”

“That’s Regulus, the _Heart of the Lion_ ; they say that it’s the star that guards the heavens.  It’s also one of the brightest stars in the sky and you can see it almost all year long even when the rest of the constellation isn’t visible.”

Kanan looks over at Yō whose face was awash with wonder.

“You’ve really done your research huh?”

A light blush dusts the brunettes cheeks, “Yeah, I think it’s really cool that its heart can shine so bright no matter what.  I think it shows how strong Leo is.”

A peaceful silence envelops the duo as they walk and stargaze.  The late night May chill creeps up Kanan’s arms causing goosebumps to cover her arms.  She idly wonders if she should have opted for a heavier sweater or maybe a shirt that had actual sleeves.  But she doesn’t hate the cold that runs up her spine, if anything it invigorates her and makes her want to run around the campus a couple of times. Bouncing on the balls of her feet a childlike smile lights up Kanan’s face and she bumps her shoulder into a still dazed Yō’s.

“Race you to the Downer.”

Not giving the other girl a chance to respond Kanan takes off down the path laughing at the indignant protests behind her.  Kanan’s surprise lead is disappears as Yō quickly catches up and pulls ahead.  Not stressing herself about falling behind Kanan just keeps her pace.  They approach a left turn and Kanan has the advantage of being on the inside of the path so she catches up to Yō who is now breathing a little heavier. 

They keep running with the Downer now in sight and less than a hundred yards to go.  Now keeping pace with Yō Kanan decides to kick it up a notch allowing herself to pull ahead.  Focusing on the goal Kanan pumped her arms a little faster pulling even further ahead.  With one last burst of speed Kanan reaches the door of the Downer which opens automatically.  Slowing down to a light jog she spins around and smiles at pouting Yō who was trying to catch her breath.

“I just, I don’t get it,” Yō huffs, “How is your stamina still better than mine?”

Kanan jogs over and pats the sweaty girl on the cheek, “Aw don’t feel too bad, it was really close that time.”

“I swear, one day, I’m going to beat you in a race, just you wait.”

“Alright if you say so, now c’mon let’s get our late night.”

The duo maneuver their way through the second set of double doors and are welcomed by the scent of different foods and the sight of students milling about.

“Who do you think decided that the Downer sounded better than the Sundowner?” Yō asks

“It’s how you weed out the freshman actually; they’re the only one’s that’ll call this place the Sundowner and they usually don’t come here because they’re still unaware how their meal plan works.”

“Then I’m glad I had you during my first year, could you imagine if I had to survive on Clinton’s food only.” Yō shudders as she picks up a sandwich from the fridge.

“The freshman fifteen would have got you and you might have been benched.” Looking at her options Kanan remains undecided, but honestly she wasn’t really hungry anyway.

“I’m gonna use my swipe to buy snacks you want something?”

“Pudding please.”

Kanan reaches into the snack fridge and takes out a chocolate and two vanilla puddings and a cherry jello cup.

“Why three?”

“One for my roommate and one for yours, maybe it’ll make her smile because at this rate she’s going to get premature frown lines.”

“I saw her smile once, but she was asleep, so I don’t know if that counts.”

Kanan smiles and clucks her tongue as she heads to the register.  Pulling out her ID card she hands it to the cashier.

“Maybe it’s you.  The Yousoro charm can’t work on everyone.”

“But I haven’t even done anything.”

Kanan just shrugs and stands off to the side as Yō gets her items rung up.  Purchases in hand they make their way to the exit.  Kanan hands off the pudding and Yō throws her a salute as she starts walking towards her dorm in the opposite direction of Kanan’s own.

“Don’t forget we’re meeting up early to warm up before our meet so be at the pool by two.”

“Aye-Aye”

They both walk off with smiles and even the extra chill that hit Kanan from her slightly damp shirt couldn't bring down the mood.  After a brisk walk Kanan makes it to her dorm, she opts to take the stairs to the third floor.  Exiting the stairwell she’s greeted by the blue door of 3C, punching her code in quickly she open the door to her always warmer than usual room.

“What’s up Dia?” Kanan greets her roommate without even turning to look at her.

“Kanan. You’re back earlier than usual.”

Placing her bag onto her desk Kanan shrugs her sweater off and tosses it on her bed.

“Yeah, things got a little out of hand so we finished early.”

“Hmm, I see.  Did you blow yourself up again?” the smirk was clearly evident in Dia’s words.

Pursing her lips Kanan pulls off her tank top.

“Kanan-”

“I wish you guys would stop teasing me, it’s not my fault.” The blue haired girl protests while kicking off her shoes.

“What are you- wait!”

The next few seconds happen almost in slow motion.  After Dia’s outburst Kanan began to turn on her heel, confusion written on her face and hand prepared to take off her pants.  But when she turned around, a curious _huh_ right on the tip of her tongue, instead her roommate her vision is overtaken by blonde.  There was a sudden pressure on her breasts and Kanan was frozen with shock before a squeeze to her chest kicked her into action.  Her self defense lessons with Yō suddenly kicked in as she grabbed the wrist of the offending hand that was groping her twisted their arm around their back and pushed them up against her bed.

With the offender subdued Kanan whips her head around to her Dia who was pinching the bridge of her nose with a tired expression on her face.

“What the hell?”

“I apologize Kanan. I am saddened to say that heathen is my partner for my Marketing Class.”

Kanan turns back to the unnamed blonde who was smiling over her shoulder.  Kanan felt her eyebrow twitch, unnerved by the calm smile that was being thrown her direction.

“ _Ciao bella_! Dia you never told me how _dazzling_ your roommate was.”

Kanan let’s go of the girl and takes a step back.

“Mari…” Dia’s tone drops as she looks at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

“You also didn’t tell me how _soft_ and _warm_ she was.”  The strange girl reaches out to Kanan again wrapping her arms around her waist and snuggles into the swimmers chest humming contently.

“Yeah, these definitely make me feel secure.  I think that she might just have you beat Dia.”

Kanan goes red as her face scrunches up in protest.  Just as Kanan was going to shove the girl off she feels the arms around her waist release their hold.

“Alright, that’s enough we’re leaving now.”

“Aw Dia, no fun.”

Dia just glares at the pouting girl before turning to Kanan and bowing in her direction.

“I’m sorry about this one; she’s still a work in progress.  I’ll be in the library if you need me.”

Pulling Mari along by the collar of her jean jacket Dia marches them to the door.

“ _Bye-Bye Bella!”_ Mari waves serenely at the still wound up and confused Kanan.  Once the door clicks shut Kanan takes a deep breath trying to ground herself and figure out what actually just happened.

Deciding to just shake off the past couple of minutes Kanan continues to remove her clothes so she could take the relaxing shower she had been looking forward to since she walked in before she had been assaulted by some strange girl with a weird accent.

 

* * *

 

When given the choice between Public Speaking and an Intermediate Art class for her Arts and Humanities credit picking the art class was a no brainer.  It’s not like Yoshiko had a problem talking to others or preparing a speech, the problem was that if she got too nervous, or worse got too into the speech there was a hundred percent chance that Yohane would come out.

And honestly, why even take a chance like that with her grade.

So she patted herself on the back for taking that AP art course her teacher recommended in high school that allowed her to bypass what would have been a hellish experience too intense for even her to handle.

But every happy thought she had immediately halted the moment she walked into class on the first day, barely on time, and the only open seat was next to what was undoubtedly an angel with red hair that had come down to earth to strike her down for every sinful action she had ever committed.

In that moment she considered turning around and running back to her dorm before anyone could see her.  She would have done it too if the teacher hadn’t walked in behind her and called the class to attention which causes _her_ eyes to fall on Yoshiko because she was still standing in front of the classroom like a deer in the headlights.  Turning her gaze to the floor and tightening her grip on her backpack strap Yoshiko quickly made her way to her seat.

And if that wasn’t bad enough the teacher had told them to warm up and “get to know your neighbor” they were going to draw the person next to them.

So really if there was anyone to blame for her current drawing obsession it was him.  Or maybe she was being affected by curse, or potion of sorts.

But the details weren’t important! What was important was that she would break this month long cycle where she would sit next to this angel who smelled like flowers and would always doodle in her notebook during lectures with a small smile on her face and just look longingly at her.

Because today…

Today she would talk to her!

…Maybe

Just as Yoshiko’s confidence started to waver she felt her phone vibrate twice in her pocket.  Her lock screen informs her that she had a text from Kanan and a snapchat from Yō.

 _Just breathe dude. Remember Yohane is just recruiting a new follower._ Is what the text says accompanied by a thumps up emoji.

Over on snapchat a video of Yō loads up of the older girl smiling brightly into the camera, _just remember if you back out now that a certain picture may just find its way into a certain redheads phone,_ Yō salutes and winks, _I’m rooting for you Yohane-sama_.

Yoshiko’s joy from Kanan’s text evaporates by the end of the video, she briefly considers casting a hex during the brunettes meet later today but she didn’t want it to accidentally affect everyone else on the team.

_Hmph I’ll just wait till it’s over then.  No one blackmails the all mighty Yohane and get away with it unscathed._

She settles into her seat scowl still in place and robotically unpacking her supplies.

_I’ll show her. Yohane is no coward.  I just fooled myself into thinking this girl was an angel, if anything she must be a devil if she was able to put me in such a state._

“Umm, excuse me…”

Yoshiko turns toward the cautious voice unknowingly glowering at them.

“Ah!”

The startled noise finally brought the dark haired girl out of her thoughts and recognition sparked in her eyes.

“S-Sorry to bother you, but you uh dropped this.”

Looking down at the girls hands Yoshiko sees her pencil case in the outstretched hands.  Looking back up into the girls amber eyes she watches as the girl brushes a strand of red hair behind her ear.

Silence continued to stretch between them and Yoshiko noticed the way the girl started to shift in discomfort.  She knew her face was probably still contorted into a glare and she was probably scaring the other girl but she was too busy screaming internally to do anything about her face.

Finally receiving use of her motor function again Yoshiko grabs her pencil case and cast her gaze off to the side.

“Thanks.”

_Ahhh what am I doing! Why am I being rude, why can’t I just talk to her normally? She’s going to think I’m a weirdo and she’s never going to talk to me ever again and I’m gonna die alone!_

Yoshiko started to freak out and her palms started to sweat.  She felt her face begin to twitch as she tried to keep whatever composure she still had.

“Are you, okay?”

Yoshiko turns her head to the left and her eyes widen. _She’s still talking to me?_

Yoshiko nods stiffly and even musters up the ability to crack a small smile which probably looked more like a grimace.

“Yohane.”

“Eh!” Yoshiko jolts in surprise causing her desk to shake.

“That’s your name right?  I remembered from the first day of class when we had to sketch each other.  You said your name was Yohane.”

“It is…”

“Well, I don’t know if you remembered but my name is Riko.  I uh, I’ve actually wanted to talk to you more since then but you always disappear so quickly after class and you usually arrive at the last minute so I’ve never gotten the chance.”

Riko brushes her hair behind her ear again.

“If I’m being honest I was also a little nervous to talk to you.  But I wanted to ask you if you’d want to be my partner.”

“Partner?” Yoshiko’s voice cracks and a light blush tints her cheeks.

Riko just nods and looks at her with imploring eyes.

Feeling her nerves get the best of her Yoshiko lets out a low laugh and her hand come up to rest on her forehead.

“Hmph, I’d be lying if I said I was surprised.  Many other little demons much stronger than you also fell for Yohane’s charm.  Although you are the first to make such a request without a proper offering for me,”

“Huh?”

“But I do appreciate your boldness so I shall answer your request.”  Leaning toward a thoroughly confused but also flustered Riko, Yoshiko gently rests her hand on the older girls chin and brushes her thumb over a rose colored cheek.

“Yohane will grant you the title of little demon in training.”  Yoshiko emphasizes this statement with a wink.

The charged air between them is broken by the excited booming voice of their teacher.

“Good morning my budding butterflies how are we this fine morning?”

Yoshiko’s heart begins to pound in her chest as the reality of the situation begins to dawn on her.

_Oh crap, what the hell am I doing?_

Yoshiko removes her hand and sits ramrod straight in her chair keeping her eyes on the brightly smiling teacher.

“Now I know all my wonderful students have been paying attention to their syllabus, so you all should not be surprised when I say today is your first pair’s project.  So I won’t bore you with any lecturing today, but I will reveal the theme of your project. Drum roll please.”

One lone student in the first row started banging on their desk hyping their teacher up.

“And your theme is… Love!”

The class broke out in murmurs some excited some groaning in defeat.

“Now, now my little cherubs don’t fret. Is it a bit cheesy, yes it is, but since we are in the last two weeks of spring, also known as the season of love, what a better way to close it out than to put your own expression of love into art?  So go, partner up and get those ideas flowing.”

The classroom bursts into activity with chairs scraping and people happily chatting with friends and asking to partner up.

Yoshiko stays in her seat and slowly slumps down resting her head in her hands.

_Partners… for the project… that I didn’t know about because I lost my syllabus.  At god, please just end me now, this fallen angel begs forgiveness and admittance back into heaven._

Unfortunately her prayers go unanswered and Yoshiko is left so slowly die of embarrassment.  A tap to her shoulder brings her out of her wallowing.  Tilting her head slightly Yoshiko peers up and is slightly blinded by the bright fluorescent light of the classroom which casts a halo above the mysterious figure.

“Ah, could it be that an angel has come to answer my prayers and take me away from this scary realm filled with mortals and deadly embarrassment.”

Once her vision adjusts she realizes that it was none other than Riko standing over her.

“Ah no it’s just me.  I think there was a misunderstanding earlier? But uh I never got an answer to my question before.”

“Eh, you really want to partner up with me?” Yoshiko sits up and Riko leans away and clasps her hands behind her back.

“Yeah, I really like your style.  If we worked together I think it would turn out really good.”

Yoshiko just blinks owlishly before snapping herself out of it.

“W-Well I guess I can’t refuse such a request, especially from a cute little demon such as yourself.  So Yohane will accept.”

“Great!” Riko’s smile lights up her whole face and Yoshiko feels her heart take a stutter step in her chest.  As the red head turns around to get her desk and bring it closer Yoshiko covers her face with both of her hands and lets out an internal scream.

_At God, I don’t know if you are blessing me or cursing me right now, but either way I don’t know if my heart will hold up long enough to find out._

 

* * *

 

_Y: HeLP_

_Y: SavE mEEEE_

_Y: I caN’t_

_Y: KANAN, Y_ _Ō_

_Y: AHHHHH_

Yō squints at the distressed messages from Yoshiko wondering what crisis she was having this time. She thinks about typing something but she sees that Yoshiko was recording audio so she decides to wait.  She pockets her phone as she crosses the street.  She arrives at the gym by ten after two and quickly makes her way to the locker room to change.  Before she places her phone in her locker she checks WhatsApp again and sees that Kanan had already responded to the frantic Yoshiko.

_K: ok, first of all OW_

_K: try not to scream into the mic, some of us wear headphones when we listen to these._

_K: and second of all stop yelling, and just swing by the pool when you get the chance_

Satisfied that Kanan had that under control Yō locks her phone and puts it into her gym bag.  Closing the locker door she clicks her lock into place and heads up the steps.  When she reaches the pool she sees some of her fellow teammates already in the pool doing laps or off to the sides doing dryland exercises.  Looking up and off to the wings she sees some of the other divers practicing their flips on the trampoline.  Feeling a rush of excitement pass through her Yō bounces on the balls of her feet and heads to the edge of the pool.  Spotting Kanan was easy since she always practiced in furthest lane on the left.

She watches as the older girl bob her head in and out of the water and rotates her arms in a circular motion.  Reaching the end of the of the lane Kanan quickly tucks her body and pushes off the wall with her legs.  After a few dolphin kicks Kanan brings her arms back into motion and continues her stroke.

Yō smiles broadly as Kanan approaches.  With one more push Kanan reaches her arm out and touches the side of the pool and comes up for air.  Chest heaving Kanan pulls off her goggles and flashes her pearly whites.  Yō raises her fist up and Kanan bumps it.

“So how was that?” Kanan asks looking behind Yō

“One point two seconds better than your personal best!” a bubbly brunette chirps.  “You’re really amazing Kanan! I can’t believe you’ve only been swimming competitively since you started college and your butterfly stroke way better than mine.”

“Well swimming has always been a hobby of mine, plus I spent a lot of time in the pool helping Yō out when we were younger.  And really the butterfly stroke is all about stamina.  If you want I could help you out with your work-out regimen.”

“Really, that’d be awesome!”

“And don’t stress it too much Iruka, you’re just a freshman you have a lot of time to improve.”

“And even Kanan still has things she has to work on.  Like her push off for example,” Yō butts in, “You should turn just a little later because you’re not letting your feet firmly plant on the wall so you’re not getting as much speed as you could on your push off.”

Kanan nods in understanding as she pulls herself up and out of the water.

“Iruka, why do you go finish your warm-ups and I’ll time your laps next?”

“Sure!” The freshman heads off to the warm-up area and Yō and Kanan smile at her as she goes.

“It’s cute how much she admires you.”

“She’s a good kid, I definitely think is she works hard she could get into the starting lineup by next semester.”

“Speaking of kids, what was our kid freaking out about earlier?”

Kanan rolled her eyes as she draped a towel over her shoulders. “Something about art class and how she was cursed. I’m not too sure there was a lot of screaming and groaning like she was in pain, so it probably has something to do with that girl she likes.”

“Maybe she finally asked her out?” Yō brought her arms over her head and stretched.

“I don’t know, that didn’t sound like happy screaming.”

“Hmm, well she won’t be done with classes for like another hour so I’m gonna go warm up.”

“Don’t forget to work on making sure your hands are flatter to the water’s surface so your rip entry is smoother, and tighten your pike save up, last time you were a little too loose.”

“Ma’am yes Ma’am.” Yō salutes before making her way off to the wings.

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half and an intense warm-up later Yō was climbing the ladder to the ten meter springboard for her sixth time in a row.  All the swimmers had cleared out of the pool so the divers could practice for a while, so they were off on the bleachers cheering their teammates on.

Taking a deep breath Yō takes three slow strides forward until she was at the lip of the springboard.  She turns on her heel so she was now facing away from the water. Relaxing her body she holds her arms at her sides and begins to ride the board.  Feeling the momentum build up Yō starts to bring her arms up so their parallel to her shoulders. With two more bounces she brings her arms up above her head before rotating them counter clock wise and jumping off the board.

As soon as she feels her body begin to descend she tucks herself into a pike position which causes her body to spin once… twice… three times in quick succession.  Halfway through her fourth spin she straightens her body out, leaving a slight arc in her back.  Bringing her hands above her head she quickly tries to flatten them as she enters the water with a controlled splash.

Resurfacing Yō takes in a gulp of air and pushes her hair out of her face.  Making her way to the edge of the pool she’s greeted by Kanan with a spare towel in her hand.

“Color me impressed.  Now you just have to dive just like that tonight and we’ve got this meet in the bag.”

Yō just smiles and grabs the towel and tosses it over her head.  The duo makes their way over to the bleachers. Kanan nudges the distracted Yō in the side and motions to the top of the stands.  Situated in the corner with hunched over a phone with a pained expression on their face was Yoshiko.  After spotting the younger girl Yō brightens up even more and quickly makes her way over to her.

“Ohayousoro Yohane-sama!”

Yoshiko makes a surprised noise and her phone fumbles in her hands and ends up face down on the metal step.  She looks up with wide eyes until she sees who had intruded on her personal space.  Her eyes narrow and she points a finger right in between Yō’s eyes.  The swimmer goes cross eyed while looking at the accusing finger with wonder.

“You!”

“Hmm?”

“I’m this close to summoning a demon to place a curse on you”

Kanan approaches with a sigh, “What did you do now Yō?”

“Eh? I just said hello, and now I’m being attacked.”

Yoshiko scrambles to pick up her phone and quickly inspects it for any cracks.  Satisfied with her inspection she unlocks it and switches over to snapchat.  She quickly loads up the video and hands it over to Kanan.  The swimmer watches with mild amusement and has to actually smother a laugh down.  Looking at Yoshiko’s pouting face Kanan plucked Yō on the forehead to appease the freshman.

“Hey! I was just trying to give her some motivation.”

“Yeah well think before you do sometimes.”

 Yō sticks her tongue out and settles down next to Yoshiko.  Kanan remains standing and crosses her arms across her chest.

“So try to explain your messages again, slowly, and try not to blow out my eardrums this time.”

Yoshiko looks pensive for a moment and toys with her phone going back to the text message she was previously staring at.  Yō peeks over her shoulder and notices the contact name and she smiles encouragingly.

“Wow you got her number, way to go Yoshiko.”

That snaps the younger girl out of her thoughts, “It’s Yohane! And this is a disaster.”

“How so?” Kanan questions

“She asked me if we could be partners!  And then I told her she could be my little demon in training but really she was talking about partners for the art project I didn’t know about because I lost my syllabus, and even after that embarrassing moment she still wanted to partner up and then I said yes and I called her cute and now I’m dying.”

Kanan and Yō share a look as Yoshiko contemplates throwing herself in the pool and never coming up for air.

“That sounds like the opposite of a problem.” Kanan says, “Didn’t you want a chance to get closer to her? Well this is it.”

“Ugh, but I can’t even talk to her normally.”

“Well you already went all Yohane on her right?  If she didn’t run after that then I think your chances seem really good.”

Yoshiko looks at Kanan dubiously and the swimmer tries to give her a reassuring look.

“Hmm, well you are one of my most trusted followers; I guess I have no choice but to believe you.”

Kanan rolls her eyes but can’t help but smile.  Yoshiko will always be Yoshiko.

“But my most current dilemma is that she asked me when I want to meet up to talk about the project.”

“Why not invite her to the meet?” Yō suggests.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be like an ice breaker.  You can watch us kick butt tonight and then we can all get food afterward.”

“I’ll even invite Dia, it’ll be fun.” Kanan adds.

“Yeah,” Yoshiko mumbles, “Yeah, that’ll work.” Yoshiko goes turns her attentions to her phone and begins typing animatedly.

“Well good luck with that, we’ve gotta get back to practice.” Kanan says and Yō gets up from her seat, “Are you staying until we finish?”

“Nope I’ve got psych homework I have to do that may or may not be due tonight and an essay for English that I haven’t even started yet and that’s due Friday.  So I’ll meet you guys before the meet.” 

Yoshiko stands up without looking up from her phone and starts to walk down the steps.  Of course she stumbled and almost fell flat on her face but somehow caught herself by throwing her arm out and striking a pose.  She turned her head toward Kanan and Yō with a sort of crazed smile.

“Try not to miss your mistress too much my little demons.” And with that she basically ran down the rest of the steps and disappeared out the double doors.

Kanan placed her head in her hand and sighed.

“Is she really going to be all right?”

Yō crosses her arms behind her head and hums in contemplation.

“It’s hard to say for sure.”

They both look at each other and then start to laugh.

“C’mon, I wanna get at least another 10 laps in.” Kanan starts to make her way down the steps

“Aye-Aye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:
> 
> -tbh this was in my "Not gonna continue folder" but I'm not gonna let almost 7k words just waste away so congrats you guys get a fic (plus this is my 50th story over on ffnet!)
> 
> -I've settled on a happy medium where I use japanese suffix's ironically or for emphasis
> 
> -I kinda stole the names for the dinning halls from a school I had went to, if you know the school you get bonus points
> 
> -Listen I love random engrish Mari, but now consider this, radom engrish and italian Mari
> 
> -so I guess I made the pool area for this school the literal dream spot for swimmers and divers
> 
> -also I'm 98% sure that swim teams and dive teams are different but my story my rules :p
> 
> -even more bonus points if you know who Iruka is
> 
> -I like to live in a world where I can look at a snap someone sent to me more than twice (not that people send me anything :/)
> 
> -@Lantis give me more KananYō Broship in which Yō is kind of a little shit and Kanan is the responsible older sister (bonus points if both Chika and Yō were both little shits when they were younger and Kanan had to make sure they didn't hurt themselves too much but ends up going along with their shenanigans anyway)
> 
> -More big sister Kanan in gnereal actually
> 
> -and this is unbetead obvs, bc I'm trash and can't afford one


	2. be cool scooby doo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Yoshiko and Riko become closer and learn to chill tf out around each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise kids, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of this story

The natatorium was packed.  Fans from both schools filed in to the bleaches and filled the room with idle chatter and charged the air with anticipation.

Up at the top of the bleachers in the last row was Yoshiko, hands stuffed in her leather jacket.  She nervously flipped her phone around glanced out the corner of her eye.  Next to her was Riko who was looking at the pool with curiosity shining in her eyes.

“I’ve never been to a swim meet before. I didn’t even know that diving was involved.” Riko looked at Yoshiko with a small smile.

“I’ve only been to a few.  My friends and I went to different high schools so I didn’t get to go to all their games.  But they’re surprisingly entertaining.”

“Kanan and Yō, right?” Riko says tentatively and Yoshiko nods.  “Do they both swim?”

“Kanan swims. Yō dives.”

Riko hums in understanding.  Yoshiko, who was still fiddling with her phone, silently worried that her lack of social skills was finally biting her in the butt.

“I was surprised you invited me here.  You didn’t seem like the sports type.”

Yoshiko snorts, “I’m not.  Honestly I’d rather be in my room playing video games.”

“Well I think it’s nice that you come to support your friends.  Although at first when you texted me I thought it was to talk about the project.”

“We are.”

“Huh?”

Yoshiko smirks, “My plan is the best of both worlds.  Our theme is love and for some reason I am rather fond of those two.  So by showing each other what we both love we can create a better piece.”

“Wow, I’m impressed, and a little… surprised?  I mean!  I didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just you don’t really seem like the type to think these kinds of things through?  B-But your spontaneity is one of the things I like about you!”  The flustered redhead suddenly flushes as her words finally catch up to her brain.

Yoshiko finally removes her hands from her pocket and places it on the other girls shoulder.

“Even the strongest little demons get flustered around Yohane.  My latent powers of charm are hard to handle.”

They stare at each other for a beat before the redhead lets out a breath that turns into giggles.  Riko brushes a stand of hair behind her ear and looks at Yoshiko with a soft smile.

“I believe you.  But even though I sometimes don’t know what to say to you just having you near me makes me feel at peace.  I know that sounds a little weird but it’s something I’ve noticed from sitting next to you in class this past month.”

Yoshiko looked at the other girl with a sense of wonder.

_How can she go from being nervous and awkward to so cute and saying things like **that**?  At God, you really are testing me aren’t you?_

.

.

.

Down in the locker room Kanan and Yō, along with the rest of their team, were changing into their swim gear with nervous excitement.

“I know it’s still preseason but I can’t help but get all worked up.” Yō says bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I know what you mean; the rush of competing still gets to you even if it’s just a scrim.” Kanan says while stretching out her arms.

“But ya know in a D1 school even scrims have the intense feel of a tournament.” Yō observes while leaning into a lunge.

“That’s why we never catch a break even when the season ends.” Kanan chuckles while falling into the warrior stretch.

A hush blankets the locker room as their co-captains stood at attention near the exit.

“All right it’s time to head out there, everyone feeling excited?” said Fuu Saiki with her short brown running wild from being towel dried and her steel blue eyes sparkling with mirth.  Her slim frame casually leaned against the wall as she observed everyone.

The girls all cheered in response bringing the energy in the room up.

Their second captain, Leo, jumped in place.  Her burnt orange hair peeked out from under her hastily applied swim cap.

“Yeah!  Let’s go. Let’s win!” she turns on her heel ready to bolt out the door and up the stairs but Fuu grabs onto the back of her red and orange swimsuit halting her steps. Leo’s muscles flex under her tanned forearms as if she was ready for fight and she narrowed her eyes at Fuu.

“Slow down there Leo.  That wasn’t much of a motivational speech now was it?” Fuu teased.  Leo pouted in response but relaxed under the other girl’s touch.

“Now I know this isn’t an official match but everyone should treat is like one.  Remember that your performance during pre-season games does affect the line-up for competitions.  So seniors don’t get lazy on me, your spot could be taken by one of the underclassmen.  And freshman, you still have a shot to be on the starting line-up.”  Fuu looks at all the girls with a serious look making sure they understood.

Opposite her Leo’s smile grows and her pent up energy was bursting at the seams. “We’re all _strong_.  _Together_ we’re the best team.  I know all of you are capable of _great_ things because I believe in you. And _my gut is never wrong_.”  Leo’s eagerness was obvious as her usual awkward Japanese became even more broken by the end of her speech.

“Breathe Leo.” Fuu chuckled, “But she’s right.  We’re a great team and individually we’re some of the best swimmers in this division.  So let’s go out there and show them why our school is so feared!”

The locker room was filled with cheers.  Girls threw their fists in the air and high fived each other and a warm feeling blanketed them.  Without wasting another moment they all headed up the stairs and walked to the open double doors that led to the pool.  As they stepped over the threshold the announcer introduced their team.

“Now entering the natatorium, the Numazu… MIKAN’S!”

The crowd cheers as the team walks in, some of the members waving to familiar faces in the bleachers.  As they approached the team bench they all took in their opponents who had entered before them on the other side of the pool who were huddled in a circle.

“First up will be the freestyle.  All competitors please make your way to the starting block.”

The other team breaks their circle and four girls make their way to the starting area.

“Yeah! Let’s go, go, go!” Leo cheered as she hopped up from the bench along with two fellow seniors, a sophomore and a freshman.

Kanan and Yō’s phones suddenly ping simultaneously.

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: :waves:_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: turn around_

Following the texts directions they turned toward the audience, eyes quickly zoning on Yoshiko’s usual spot.  They both wave at their friend before turning their attention back to their phones.

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: so when do u guys go?_

_DiveCityBinch: I’m up next_

_YousoNO: I’m second to last_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: did u drink ur exlirs?_

_YousoNO: yeah_

_YousoNO: did u add smthin new it tasted different_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: I added an extra skill tonic to the mix so u guys don’t mess up_

_YousoNO: hmm, well  it tasted a lot like peaches_

_DiveCityBinch: u know this is just a scrim?_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: yea… but I kinda talked you two up to lily so don’t make me look bad_

_YousoNO: aww Yohane-sama wants her gf to like us_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: SHE’S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_

_YousoNO: whatever you say ;)_

_DiveCityBinch: don’t worry we’ll put on a good show for ur girlfriend_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: …_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: et tu Kanan?_

Their texting dies down from there as the announcers voice comes back over the loud speaker telling the swimmers to take their mark.

.

.

.

The meet went as expected.  Numazu totally blew the competition out of the water.  No pun intended.  After it was over Fuu and Leo praised them with a job well done and gave them their usual post-meet analysis before letting the girls hit the showers.

Twenty minutes later, standing in the now deserted hall Yō leaned against the wall while texting Yoshiko that she and Kanan would be outside in five minutes. Kanan was always the last one out of the locker room because she took longer showers than everyone else. A sudden thought just hit her and she let her finger swipe quickly across the screen.

_YousoNO: have u ever thought tht Kanan might secretly be a mermaid_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: ???_

_YousoNO: it’s just…. doesn’t she spend a weird amount of time in water?_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: …_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: so do u tho_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: so if she’s one then you are 2_

_YousoNO: hmm, the 2 mermaids_

_YousoNO: pftt sounds like some weird indie band_

The typing notification pops up and Yō takes the time to pocket her phone and reach into her messenger bag to pull out the mikan she had picked up from the dining hall before the match.  Moving towards the nearest trash can she unlocks her phone after hearing it ping.

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: although… I would prefer if you both turned out to be sirens, then you could lure more little demons into our midst_

_BOW_BEFORE_YOHANE: then my army would become the largest and most powerful of them all and I could claim the throne of hell for myself!_

Yō blinked, unsure of how to even respond to that, so she didn’t.  Pocketing her phone once more she began to peel the mikan exposing half of its juicy inside.  Humming to herself she tosses the peel in the trash.

Right before she got to break a piece of the fruit off Yō felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.  Her hands freeze in place and her body tenses.  She can feel a presence behind her and her mind tries to determine if she should turn around and confront the person or try to walk away as casually as possible.  Both choices are taken from when suddenly there’s a face leaning in next to hers.

Scared into action Yō blindly reaches behind her and easily captures the mysterious persons arm in her hand. Cocking her hip back quickly and pulling on their arm Yō easily sweeps the person off their feet and within the next two seconds they were flying over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her.

It’s quiet for a moment as shocked blue eyes looked into excited red ones.  Wait… excited? Yō’s eyebrows furrowed at the smile on the strangers face.

“Wow that was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?” The girl exclaimed.

“Uhh…” Yō was lost.  What was with this girl?

“I mean one moment I’m just standing here and the next I’m like flying! You must be really strong!”

Finally finding her words Yō questioned the other girl. “What were you doing sneaking behind me?”

The girl tilted her head, “Huh? I wasn’t sneaking, I was going to tap you on the shoulder but then I kinda got distracted.”  The girl laughed and scratched at her cheek. “Oh yeah that reminds me,” the girl brightens up, “Can I have some of that?”

She points to the mikan that was still in Yō’s other hand. Finally releasing the weird girls arm Yō takes a step back and looks back and forth from the girl and the mikan. Not sure what else to do Yō tosses the fruit to the orange haired girl who was now sitting up on the ground.

“Thanks!”

Still dumbfounded Yō mumbles out, “You can keep it.”

“Really?”

The brunette just nods. The mysterious girl smiles brightly before digging into the mikan enthusiastically.

“Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard.”

“Oh yeah, that was nothing.  I’ve had worse falls.  One time I stayed at my aunt’s house for the summer and had to share with my little cousin and they had a bunk bed.”  The girls’ features narrow in displeasure. “You’d think falling from the top bunk would be bad enough by my cousin had left their legos out.”

Yō winces in sympathy. She wouldn’t wish legos on her worst enemy.

“So you just wanted the mikan?” Yō asks trying to get the conversation back on track.

“Nah that was just a bonus!” The orange haired girl finally gets up from the ground and hops in place before leaning in close to Yō’s face.

“I saw your match and I thought you were really cute!”

Yō flushes at the compliment and leans back suddenly nervous from their close proximity.

“Then I saw you dive and you looked really cool and I wanted to talk to you!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! Although if I’m being honest I didn’t think about what I wanted to say.” The girl rocks back on her heel and rubs the back of her head.

“Hey sorry for the wait, ready to go?” Kanan’s familiar voice floats through the hallway and Yō looks past the still unnamed girl to make eye contact with her friend.  The older girl casually takes in the scene with her hands in her green jacket and a gentle tilt to her head.

“Who’s your friend?”

“We’re not-” Yō begins to deny only to be interrupted.

“I’m Chika Takami!” The girl chirps, “Wow you have long pretty hair, I never would have guessed.  It’s like swimming caps are magic!”

“Aw you’re sweet” Kanan cooed totally unfazed by the compliment.

“I remember seeing you too.  You were moving through the water so fast.” Chika starts making random gestures and noises trying to recreate the scene.

 _Oh god she’s cute_ Yō mentally groaned as she continued to watch the performance in front of her, completely enamored.  Luckily Kanan was there to move the conversation along.

“Is that really how I look when I swim?” Kanan places a finger on her chin and tilts her head.

“If you mean awesome, then yeah!”

“Hmm, well it’s nice to know I have a fan.” Kanan lets out a light carefree laugh and Chika smiles even harder.  “So are you joining us for dinner?”

Yō lowkey nudges the older girl in the side and gives her wide eyed look, but Chika was too busy getting all worked up to notice.

“Ah dinner. With the two of you? I uh, I’d love to but it’s getting late and Shiitake doesn’t like being alone for so long.  So rain check?” Chika looked quickly between the exit and the two girls before quickly deciding on something.  She rushed forward and hugged the still dazed Yō and then waved at Kanan.  And just as quickly as she appeared the strange girl vanished through the double doors.

“What?” Yō whispered, “That just happened right?”

Kanan snorts and pats the shorter girl on the shoulder.

“You always get the eccentric fans don’t you?”

“I just… you know what forget it, let’s go meet up with Yoshiko.” Yō scuffs the ground with her shoes.  Kanan grabs the now pouting girls’ wrist and pulls her out of the building and into the brisk night. 

Walking down the ramp they find their friends standing by the street lamp on the corner deep in conversation.  As they approach bits of the exchange make it to their ear.

“Sorry but you’re wrong, Kanan definitely has more of the allure of a siren than Yō.  But overall she would have to be a mermaid.” Dia argues

“Then what does that make Yō?” Yoshiko questions

“A sea nymph of course.  She’d rather help sailors than kill them.”

“Um, excuse me; I’m not sure if I should be a mermaid.” A read head interrupts.

Yoshiko turns to her with sly smile, “It’s the perfect fit for you.  Mermaids are like underwater angels.”

The redhead just blushes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, falling silent once more.

“Now Kanan being a mermaid is still debatable, I’m telling you Dia she’d be a siren.”

Dia gestures with her hands trying to find words, “But she’s just so… so Kanan.”

Yoshiko chuckles, “Behind every shining light is a dark creeping shadow.”  She says mysteriously

Dia considers her words carefully before crossing her arms over her chest. “Hmm”

“I’m kinda hesitant to ask what you guys are rambling on about now.” Kanan says walking next to Dia

“What sea creatures you two would be.”Dia answered.  Kanan gives her a questioning look before she turns her gaze to Yoshiko.

“It wasn’t me, Yō brought it up.”

Said brunette peeks her head over Yoshiko’s shoulder and shrugs, “You give off a mermaid vibe.”

Kanan holds back any other questions already used to her friends random topics of conversation and strange thoughts.

“Well sorry for making you wait everyone ready to head out?”  The group nods and starts their walk to the dining hall.

“Oh yeah, Kanan, Yō, I’d like you to meet my art partner Riko.” Yoshiko introduces.

“Riko? I thought it was-” Yō is cut off by an elbow to her stomach effectively knocking the wind out of her, “Geeze you two are so abusive.  I don’t deserve this.” Yō mutters still trying to catch her breath

“Nice to meet you Riko” Kanan greets breezily with a warm smile that is returned.

“It’s nice to meet you too.  Yohane was telling me a lot about you two before your match.” Riko shoots a worried glance at the still hunched over Yō who was now leaning herself against a protesting Yoshiko, “Is she going to be alright.”

Kanan waves off her concern “Don’t worry about her.  There are two things to know about Yō, she’s overdramatic, and talks before she thinks.” Kanan crosses her arms over her chest and tilts her head muttering to herself, “Now that I think about it she and Yoshiko are very similar.”

Riko looked unsurely back at the now bickering duo before nodding slowly.

“More importantly, she got you to call her Yohane?” Dia asks

Riko tilts her head, “That is her name, isn’t it?”

“Oh hun,” Dia tsks understandingly and shakes her head Riko just looks more lost. “It’s Yoshiko.  Yohane is just what she calls herself.  Personally I don’t get the whole ‘fallen angel’ thing but Kanan and Yō go along with her.”

Kanan laughs, “I think you’re just still hung up on the fact that she accidentally scared you the first time you met.”

Dia crosses her arms and frowns. “Who in their right mind lurks in the dark and then sneaks up on someone and starts talking about demons and Satan?”

“To be fair she really thought that I was going to be the one waking in the room.” Kanan tries to defend.  Dia only rolls her eyes and continues to sulk.

The rest of the walk to the dining hall was very lively.  Riko seemed to fit into the group effortlessly; Dia took a liking to her immediately.  She was impressed when Riko told her she was double majoring in music and art.

“I play the piano and viola.” Riko says shyly

“A girl of many talents huh?  I knew that you’d be the perfect little demon.” Yoshiko praises

“What’s a viola?” Yō asks

“It’s like a violin but a little bigger and it has a deeper sound.” Riko answers.

“Impressive, I myself play the yamatogoto, so I understand the time and effort you must put into to play two instruments.  I’d love to hear you play sometime.” Dia admires

“As your mistress I reserve the right to hear you play first.” Yoshiko butts in.

“Yeah, I’d love to show you the piece I’m working on once I’m done.” Riko smiles so brightly that Yoshiko gets distracted by the angelic beauty that was currently gracing her presence.

But of course, as usual, whenever she thinks she gets to enjoy something nice her luck likes to remind her that it hates her.  So of course she doesn’t hear the warning call Kanan throws her way before the ground beneath her feet has disappeared and her face was suddenly meeting concrete.  She lets out a strangled yelp and her arms flail at her sides too caught up in panic to try and catch herself.

She lays there for a moment wondering if it was possible for a random car to come out of nowhere and put her out of her misery.  But of course that was just wishful thinking.

“Uhh, Yohane?” a gentle hand touches her back and Yoshiko instantly pops up placing her elbows on the ground and resting her head in her palms.

“Are you okay?” Riko asks as she worries her bottom lip.

Yoshiko scans the worried faces of her friends and moves one of her hands into her signature pose giving them a confident smirk.

“Of course I’m fine.  You silly mortals forget that this is just a vessel so I am not affected by the normal ‘pain’ that you feel.”

“Your nose is bleeding” Dia says bluntly.

Yoshiko squeaks and quickly goes to cover her nose forgetting that her other hand was propping her up.  Her chin hits the concrete and Yoshiko groans and turns over onto her back now holding the lower half of her face and rolling back and forth.

“Oh for goodness sake. Could one of you please help her sit up?” Dia orders. Yō hops into to action and helps Yoshiko ease into a sitting position.

Dia digs in her bag before producing an icepack and handing it to Riko, “Here place this on her cheek by her nose, and Yoshiko pinch the lower part of your nose, and don’t tilt your head back.”

“Do you always just carry an icepack with you?” Kanan asked slightly impressed.

“Of course, not only that but I also have a first aid kit.” Dia pulled out a kit in the shape of a mini ambulance which she hands to Kanan to hold.  Dia rummages through the kit an retrieves antiseptic wipes and bandages.  She turns to kneel in front of Yoshiko and inspects her now ripped tights and scraped knees tsking in disapproval.

“I like to be prepared.  Plus my little sister is quite the klutz so I got into the habit of carrying this around.”  Dia says as she open the wipes.  “This might sting.”  She says but doesn’t give Yoshiko any time to protest before she was already cleaning the wounds.

Yoshiko jolts from the sudden sting and whines nasally.  Riko gently strokes the younger girls cheek in order to soothe her and Yoshiko thanks every deity she knows that the cold compress that was against her face stopped her impending blush from showing.

“Luckily the dining hall is right across the street so you can go clean your face there.” Dia notes as she finishes bandaging her second knee.

Yoshiko got up from the ground with a little help from Yō and Riko.  She tries to appear unfazed but she honestly looked like she just lost a fight.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?  I could give you a lift the rest of the way.”  Kanan offered.  It was tempting, and normally Yoshiko would agree to but the presence of a certain redhead that was now sticking close to her swayed her decision.

“Don’t worry about me I’m not as fragile as I look.” Yoshiko says.  Kanan gives her a dubious look but lets the shorter girl be as the group starts walking again.

.

.

.

When they make it inside Dia drags Yoshiko to the bathroom to clean up while everyone else secures a table before going to get some food.

“There’s never a dull moment with Yohane-sama around huh?” Yō asks with an easy smile on her face.

“Is it always like this?” Riko asks

“I want to say no but Yoshiko is pretty consistent when it comes to tripping over herself.  Although she usually doesn’t end up injured.” Kanan muses.

“Hey Riko, do you happen to have a favorite flower?” Yō inquires suddenly.

“Uh not really, why do you ask?”

“Hmm, just wondering.” Yō replied trying to appear nonchalant.  She reaches past Kanan and picks up a mikan from the fruit bowl.  A mystified expression crossed her face as she stared at the fruit before she shook her head and pocketed it.

“So Yoshiko told us that you were the one who asked to be partners for your project.” Kanan picks up a plate and scans the stations wondering what she felt like.

“Did you lose a bet or something?” Yō scoops some potatoes on her plate humming happily to herself.

Kanan rolls her eyes, “Be nice.”

Yō shrugs, “I’m only joking.” The brunette then gives Riko a serious look, “Unless it’s true.”

“N-No it’s not like that!” Riko waves her hands in defense.

Yō glares for a few more seconds before her expression instantly lightened as if nothing happened, “If you say so.” She then heads to where a fresh batch a chicken tenders was just brought out.

Kanan sighs as she watches her go, “Sorry about that, Yō is kinda protective when it comes to Yoshiko.  We’ve had some less than pleasant experiences with people who have had ill intentions toward her.”  They both head over to the pasta station and stand on line.

“I didn’t know…”

Kanan giggles, “I wouldn’t have expected you too.  It’s not something we like to talk about.”

“But I really do like Yocchan! Honest.”

“Yocchan?”

Riko flushes and tries to backpedal, “I mean- It’s just a nickname I thought of but I haven’t used in front of her.  Is that weird?”

“No I think its fine.” Kanan says with an easy smile, _seems like they have something in common._ “And don’t worry I believe you, and I’ll be rooting for you. You’re both actually cute together.”

Riko just looks at the other girl with wide eyes as if she was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar, “Is it- I mean, am I that obvious.”

“No it’s just a feeling I had, but I guess I was right.”

Riko pouts when she realizes she’s been tricked and Kanan admits to herself that teasing the younger girl was kinda fun.

“Although Yoshiko is kinda dense so you’re probably going to have to spell it out for her.” Kanan winks encouragingly.  After reaching the front of the queue Kanan hands her plate over to the chef and patiently waits for her noodles.

Just then a familiar low chuckle sounds from behind the two girls.

“Like a phoenix from the ashes the great Yohane returns.” Putting her hand into her signature pose Yoshiko offers them a wink, “Hopefully her little demons didn’t miss their mistress too much.”

Riko and Kanan just look at her and let silence reign over them for a beat.  Then Kanan lets out a mix between a laugh and a scoff.

“What are you laughing at?” Yoshiko whines

“Nothing, it’s just you look kinda adorable.  Like a kid who just got patched up by their mother.”

Yoshiko pouts and crosses her arms. “Honestly Dia feels like she is someone’s mom the way she nags us all the time.  Like geeze, thanks mom.” Yoshiko absently scratches at her cheek.

“You’re welcome dear.” Dia suddenly materializes out of nowhere and pats Yoshiko on the cheek with a coy smile. “And don’t scratch or you’ll make the ban-aid fall off.”

Yoshiko sticks her tongue out at Dia as she passes by and then returns to her pouting.

“I think you look kinda cool.”

Yoshiko’s ears perk up as she stares at Riko with sparkling eyes.  Kanan’s pretty sure that if Yoshiko had a tail it’d be wagging right about now.

“Really?”

“Yeah.  With your clothes you give off a delinquent vibe.”

Yoshiko pops the collar of her jacket attempting to look cool and indifferent.

“Hmph, well I won’t deny that I dabbled in some delinquency in my high school years.  All the knowledge I need as a fallen angel can’t be taught with mundane schooling.  But it was brought to my attention by my closest advisors that if I wanted to blend in with humans that I had to go.”

“Ugh my head just hurts thinking about the all night study sessions we had do just to catch her back up in her freshman year.” Kanan quietly complains to Dia who pats her on the back consolingly.

Five minutes later the group meets back up at the table food in hand.  They all settle in and start eating with the conversation flowing naturally between them and no further _incidents_ occurring.

.

.

.

Time seemed to fly and soon everyone finished with their food and headed out the dining hall.  Once the group was all outside they began to say their goodbyes since it was getting late.

Dia and Kanan paired off and waved to the group deciding to head off first since the 3rd year dorm was the opposite direction of everyone else’s.

“Yō don’t forget we’re going on a morning run tomorrow.” Kanan reminds.

“Gah, do we have to? Your runs are always brutal.” Yō pouts.

“Yes you have to, gotta keep that stamina up.  And remember if you try to sleep in I’ll personally come over and wake you up.” Even though she said it with a smile there was a certain foreboding aura behind it that made Yō shiver.

“Ok, ok, I won’t forget, look I’m gonna set my alarm right now.” Yō hastily says pulling out her cell phone. _‘Geeze, Kanan has been hanging out with Dia way too much she’s starting to get that scary aura of hers.’_

Satisfied, Kanan just nods and turns her attention to Yoshiko, “Try not to hurt yourself on the way back okay Yoshiko-chan.” Kanan places her hand on Yoshiko’s shoulder and gives her a soft look.

In response Yoshiko crosses her arms and pouts, “It’s Yohane!” but after a moment her posture relaxes and she gives Kanan a small smile. “Yeah okay I’ll be careful.”

Kanan gives her a satisfied smile and reaches out to ruffle the younger girls’ hair despite her protests.

“And try not to remove your Band-Aids until you’re injuries are healed or unless you’re planning to put on fresh ones, understand?” Dia buts in sternly.

“Yes mom.” Yoshiko sighs while rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Yoshiko’s exasperated tone Dia just gives her a half smirk before patting the dark haired girl on the head. “Good girl.” Paying no attention to the now indignant cries of Yoshiko, Dia turns her attention to the other girls.

“Have a good rest of your evening Yō-san, you as well Riko-san also it very nice meeting you.” Dia gives them a slight bow.

“Ah it was nice to meet you too Dia-san, I hope you have a good evening.” Riko jumps a little in surprise and returns the bow.

“You two are so formal geeze. Night Dia, see you later.” Yō throws a lazy salute at Dia before crossing her arms behind her head.

“Goodnight Riko, I have a feeling we’ll being seeing a lot of each other from now on.” Kanan winked making the redhead blush.

“Goodnight Kanan-san…”

With a final wave Kanan and Dia head off to the third year dorms.

Now down to three people Yō, Riko and Yoshiko turn the opposite way and start walking.

“Ahh it’s such a nice night out.” Yō observed tilting her gaze up to the starry sky. “It’s the kind of night the makes you just want to take a walk with no destination.”

“It is really nice out.” Riko agrees. “Do you often take walks like that Yō?”

Humming in thought, “Sometimes, but mostly I just like to look at stars.  Yoshiko on the other hand loves to take random walks.” Yō smirks

“Yo~Ha~Ne”

“My bad Yohane-sama.” Yō claps her hand in front of her and gives Yoshiko and small bow.

Rolling her eyes at Yō’s theatrics Yoshiko focuses on the path ahead of them really not wanting a repeat of earlier.

“But yes I do like to take walks.  Fallen angels can get quite restless you know and walks are the perfect cure!”

“That sounds really nice.  Maybe I should try that?  Sometimes I get restless at night too, and back home when I felt like that I’d just play my piano.”

“Then you should take walks with Yohane-sama, I’m sure she knows all the best spots to stroll past!” Yō exclaims.

“I would love to! I mean, if it’s okay with Yohane?”

Choking on nothing, Yoshiko just splutters for a moment before collecting herself. “Y-yeah I don’t mind.  But! Beware, taking a walk with the great Yohane can be filled with trials and tribulations since her misfortune may spread to you.  So be aware it’s not for the faint of heart!” Yoshiko voice deepens trying to keep her cool.

“Hmm, well as long as I’m with you I’m sure everything will be fine.” Riko turns and smiles at Yoshiko and the younger girl feels like she has to cover her eyes from the sheer brightness of that smile.

_That smile… it’s truly too good, too bright, too pure for a fallen angel like me.  I feel like I’m unworthy to stand near it._

Yoshiko is brought out of her thoughts when she hears quiet laughter to her left.  Narrowing her gaze she turns to the culprit and points an accusing finger at her.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing Yohane-sama, I was just thinking that you two really suit each other.” Yō winks before running ahead tactfully avoiding the hit Yoshiko was trying to give her.  Turning around Yō starts to walk backwards.

“Hey Riko, I have a favor to ask you.”

“H-huh? Me? Sure, if I can help you I wouldn’t mind.” Riko nervously answers.

Yō just smiles widely ignoring the warning look Yoshiko was currently throwing her. “I just wanted to know if you could walk Yoshiko back to her dorm.  Ya know since she’s been such a klutz tonight I wouldn’t want her to get hurt anymore.  I would do it but if I go I know we’ll end up wasting time hanging out and I’d rather not have Kanan lecture me tomorrow.”

“Yō don’t ask weird things of Lily! Besides I’m not a kid I can walk there on-”

“Uh, I wouldn’t mind it.” Riko speaks up.

Yoshiko pauses mid rant, ears perking up, “Really?” she asks turning toward Riko.

“Yeah, I’ll walk back with you.  I really don’t mind, actually it would ease my mind if I could.”

Yoshiko just stares at Riko nodding dumbly at the girl as she freaks out in her mind.  Saving her poor friend from looking like silly Yō speaks up taking the attention away from the silent girl.

“Great! Thanks Riko, you’re a life saver, our little Yoshiko can be a handful sometimes, but for now I leave her in your care.” Yō finally turns back around, now looking forward, “I’m going ahead, you two have fun on your walk.” Yō turns her head and gives the two blushing girls a wink before jogging off into the night to her dorm.

Riko and Yoshiko watch her retreating form, and continue to look even after Yō was out of sight.  They both in silence for a while, shifting awkwardly.  Clearing her throat Riko decides to be the one to break the lull in conversation.

“Shall we go?”

In response Yoshiko just nods and stuffs her hands in to her pockets.  They start a casual pace heading to the first year dorm both trying to shake off the initial awkwardness.  Once again Riko is the first to speak up, clearing her throat to gain Yoshiko’s attention.

“So uh, earlier you said Lily? Is that supposed to be me?”

Yoshiko’s eyes widen as she realizes her mistake, color filling her cheeks, her voice cracking a little before she settles into in Yohane voice.

“Ah, yeah, I mean, yes of course.  Since you have such potential as a little demon the great Yohane decided to bestow onto you a nickname more befitting of you.” Yoshiko scratches her cheek and looks sheepishly off to the side as her voice returns to normal, “…if that’s okay with you?”

Riko bites her lower lip trying hold back the large smile that was creeping onto her face. “It’s fine with me Yocchan.”

“Yocchan?” Yoshiko asks her voice going high pitched before she relaxes and laughs sheepishly.  “T-that’s an acceptable nickname.”

“That makes me happy.  It’s kinda funny though, it seems that our feelings have unconsciously connected in a way.”  Riko’ large smile can longer be held back as she thinks about both of them having secret nicknames for each other.

“Yocchan?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really happy you brought me out tonight.  I had a lot of fun with you and your friends, and I also feel like I learned a lot about what you love and how you express it.  I somehow feel even closer to you now.” Biting her lip Riko stops walking and grabs Yoshiko’s hand waiting for the younger girls’ eyes to meet her own.

“Next time I want to take you out and show you what it is I love, and maybe I’ll even play you that piece I was talking about.”

Yoshiko’s heart begins to pound away in her chest as she stares into Riko’s sparkling eyes.  She feels something inside her melt, maybe her heart, or maybe her sanity because, _omg Riko was holding her hand ahh,_ either way it doesn’t’ change her answer.

“That sounds good.  Whenever you want to, let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are y'all surprised I updated this? So am I tbh... But look forward to more (maybe... hopefully?)
> 
> Also It may seem like the swimming/diving team don't have a coach, but they do. The poor soul just suffers from the Akari syndrome (aka no presence syndrome), and mom friend Dia is my aesthetic


End file.
